fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Lovely Pretty Cure!
Lovely Pretty Cure (ラブリープリキュアRaburīpurikyua) is WhiteColor's 1st fan series. The theme is Love and Friendship. Story Lovely Pretty Cure! Episodes The LovelyCamp was being attacked by so much Ankokudzura, and the Pretty Cures of the kingdom can't beat them, and they die. Because of that, Queen Healy called her two fairies, Sam and Elize, to come to the earth to find the new Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Kibouno Rosie (無きぼう Kibouno rōjī) '' A lovely girl who never give up on her dreams. She doesn't like going to school, but LOVES the food on here. She is good on sports, and she is on Tennis team. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Azalea '''and her powers are related to love and light. Yukida Cherry (ユキダチェリー ''Yukida cherī) A very calm girl, who loves fashion, but she REALLY doesn't know how to dress good. She LOVES going to school, but her notes aren't so good... she is on English Club, and she knows perfectly how to speak English. Her alter-ego is Cure Tulip 'and her powers are related to fire. Kise Lola (黄瀬ロラ ''Kise Rora) She is popular in her school, because of her dancing. She really doesn't like studying, but she LOVES dance. If she has a chance to dance, she dance! In the dancing club, she is a star! Her alter-ego is 'Cure Dahlia '''and her powers are related to lighthing. Doukawa Jade (ドウカワジェイド ''Doukawa Jeido) Shy but famous, Jade is a famous pianist. She is on the Music Club, and she has a crush on the president of the Music Club. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Carnation '''and her powers are related to earth. Mizuno Helena (水野ヘレナ ''Mizuno Herena) A fighter girl, and she has a big sense of justice. She isn't mysterious, and LOVES making friends. She has lots of friends, but some people (Like Cherry) thinks she is dangerous. Her alter-ego is 'Cure Iris '''and her powers are related to water. Mascots Sam (サム ''Samu) He is one of the creatures of the LovelyCamp. Sam is the kind of person that never learns how to love someone. After meeting Rosie, this changed. He is sporty and kind. In his mascot form, he finish his sentences with "-mu". He transforms in a human, naming himself Stellno''' Samuel, and he looks like he has the same age as the cures, and that he is popular with girls. Elize She is another creature of the LovelyCamp. She has a crush on Sam, but in the middle of the series, she only thinks that he is her friend. She is calm and act like a child sometimes. In her mascot form, she finish her sentences with "-zeze". She can transform into a human, naming herself Sapphire Elizabeth, and she looks like she has the same age as the cures, and she is good in cooking. Antagonists Queen Hateful The main villain in the history. She wants to remove all love in the world. Sorrow One of Queen Hateful servants. He has an human form, Eito Yu, looking that he has the same age as the cures. In the middle of the series, he starts to has a crush on Helena. Marmelline Another Queen Hateful servants. She has, like Sorrow, an human form, Beauty Marine, looking older than the cures. Darkuru Other servant of Queen Hateful. Is the only one that doesn't have a human form. Rain The last servant of Queen Hateful. His human form is Kary Jack, has the same age of the cures. Ankokudzura The monsters of the series. Others Kibouno Aqua Rosie's sister. She doesn't like the fact that Rosie hates going to school. Kibouno Damian Rosie and Aqua's father. He works in a Restaurant in the U.S.A. Kibouno Aline Rosie and Aqua's mother. She works in a Restaurant in Japan, Pepper Lover. Yukida Missuna Cherry's grandmother. She takes care of Cherry since her mother died. Yukida Ernet Cherry's father. He is an selfish person, and doesn't care for Cherry. Kise Marie Lola's mother. She is a singer. Kise Edward Lola's father. He is an actor. Doukawa Julian Jade's brother. He wants to protect Jade from everything. Mizuno Lara Helena's twin sister. She is kind, but a fighter girl. Ms. Alicia Teacher of the school. Sride Adrian An boy who has a crush on Rosie, and enemy of Sam. Places Aino First Middle School The Cures' school. LovelyCamp The kingdom where Sam and Elize come from. Pepper Lover The restaurant of Rosie's mother. Misery Destiny The base of the Villians. Items Love Flower Fleuret The Cures' transformation item. It looks exactly as the Cure Fleurets in Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! The command is "Pretty Cure, Bright Love!" Miracle Bracelet The Cures' main weapon. Lovely Tact The Cures' secondary weapon. Heart Balls The things that, if you collect all of them, you have any wish granted. Movies Pretty Cure All Stars Shining Hearts! Forever Friends! (プリキュアオールスターシャイニング·ハーツ フォーエバーフレンズ '' Purikyuaōrusutā Shainingu· hātsu! Fōebāfurenzu)'' Trivia *This season is about love, but the name of the cures are related to flowers. *This series is similiar to Yes! Pretty Cure 5! *''Lovely! Pretty Cure'' has a Cure, Kise Lola, shares her surname with Kise Yayoi, from'' Smile! Pretty Cure!'' *This is the third season to have a Cure with a Sailor Senshi surname (Mizuno Helena), after Smile Pretty Cure! (Hino Akane), Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure! (Aino Megumi) *This is the Third season to has a cure who symbolizes love. *Like Yes! Pretty Cure 5 ''and ''Happiness Charge! Pretty Cure, the cures have to collect itens to grant a wish (Pinkies, PreCards, Heart Balls) Gallery *'' Lovely Pretty Cure (Paula, Flora, Rosie, Cosette e Violet).png|The cures in their civilian forms. Cure Iris necklace.png|Cure Iris transforming. Based on Cure Lovely transformation, ok, that IS cure lovely transformation, but with color change. Cure Azalea talking.png|Cure Azalea thinking how she say her sentence... '' Category:Fan Series Category:User:WhiteColor